


CREADOS PARA AMAR Y DESTRUIR [LARRY STYLINSON/OS]

by Stef_Larryyy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dunkerque, Ex, Ex in Love, Getting Back Together, M/M, OneShot Larry, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Volver juntos, premiere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Larryyy/pseuds/Stef_Larryyy
Summary: Harry Styles ha asistido a una innumerable cantidad de eventos a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás imaginó sentirse tan vacío en el estreno de su primera película (Dunkerque). Obligándose a sonreír y  disfrutar de la premier, dejó en el fondo de su cabeza la imagen del único hombre que podía amar y destruir a la vez.[Se prohíben adaptaciones sin autorización]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	CREADOS PARA AMAR Y DESTRUIR [LARRY STYLINSON/OS]

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada originalmente en Wattpad en mi cuenta @Stef_Larryyy .Espero la disfruten.

Londres, Jueves 13 de julio.

Sumergido bajo una nube de pensamiento, Harry pasó la palma de sus manos por el forro transparente que protegía el costoso traje oscuro que colgaba del perchero, su respiración se produce desigual, no debería sentirse tan nervioso por una premier, había asistido a un montón de ellas, pero había algo en su interior que pulsaba con incomodidad. Sabía lo que era, pero se negaba a pensar en ello. En él ... Louis.

Habían roto oficialmente su relación hace dos años, las peleas, mentiras y traiciones de por medio, terminaron generando un agotamiento físico y emocional que llevó a sacar lo peor de ambos. Hace dos años que se ha envuelto en una extraña relación que hasta hoy en día Harry seguía sin comprender ¿Qué pareja terminaba su relación de noviazgo pero seguía hablando y mantener relaciones sexuales? Harry bufó, eso es todo lo que llevaban haciendo durante dos años, hablando de vez en cuando y reuniéndose para tener sexo cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo país.

Harry sabía que estaba enfermo y Louis también lo hacía, en algún momento del camino perdido la cordura formando parte de un juego perverso y completamente adictivo, podría arruinarse mutuamente, quemarse, convertirse en cenizas, hacer que una habitación lloviese y que de las paredes se lanzaran disparos, pero seguían volviendo, seguían caminando a través del fuego para llegar al otro. Ambos generaron una obsesión y dependencia enfermiza, era como si la sangre del otro corriese por sus venas y por más que intentaran alejarse, sus labios volvían a reunirse. No pelear contra la tormenta, la marea siempre los traía de vuelta.

Estaban maldecidos, han sido creados únicamente para amarse y destruirse.

"Cuando me constaste hace dos años atrás que formarías parte de esta película, estaba feliz por ti, esperaba que ese proyecto fuera toda una vía de escape de los problemas que te estaban acongojando ..."

Desprevenido, Harry cerró los ojos por un momento antes de darse vuelta y enfrentar a su madre.

"Pero ahora que estás aquí, con tus ojos vacíos ya tan solo un día de la premier, me pregunto si verdaderamente valió la pena, si realmente fue la vía de escape que tu esperabas". Los ojos verdes preocupados de su madre se movían alrededor de todo su rostro descifrando cada una de sus emociones. "¿No lo fue cierto? Sigues pensado en él, sigues pensando en Louis"

Harry bajó la cabeza ocultando enrabiado sus emociones, el pecho le ardía, los nudos nauseabundos acaparaban su estómago. Se odiaba.

"Cariño". Su madre se acercó con preocupación, acariciándole con la palma su pecho agitado. "Habla conmigo, deja salir lo que sientes"

Harry respiró hondo, sus ojos cerrados con la continua maldita imagen de Louis dando vuelta en su cabeza.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en él, antes de que comenzara la promoción de la película lo estaba lidiando muy bien, pero ahora no puedo, él ha estado enviándome mensajes con frecuencia"

Su madre suspiró. "¿Le has respondido?"

"Algunos". Se apartó de ella caminando con paso lento hacia el ventanal de su habitación. "Eso no me preocupada antes, estaba acostumbrándome de cierto modo a la extraña relación que llevamos, pero estas semanas ha sido diferente, no he podido dejar de pensar ni un segundo en él, es como si ...". Se detuvo por completo, no quería pronunciar las palabras.

"Como si te sintieras incompleto". Finalizó por él. "Lo amas y lo quieres contigo mañana"

Harry cerró los ojos nuevamente envolviendo las manos en un puño. Se obligaba a no sentir.

"No, no quiero eso"

"¿Lo estás diciendo para convencerme a mi oa ti mismo?"

El ojiverde no se movió ni respiró, su garganta se cerraba sin dejar el traspaso de saliva y su boca se volvía seca y amarga como el resto de su sistema. Nada de su cuerpo funcionaba bien cuando no estaba con Louis.

"Cariño, está bien que te sientas así, deja de atormentarte, lo amas y quieres que esté ahí mañana porque es un momento muy importante".

Negó con la cabeza, era momento de dejar a un lado las emociones, de esconder su maldita obsesión por Louis y hacer que la racionalidad volviera a tomar el control de la situación. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que las emociones no eran el mejor camino.

"No, no está bien que me sienta así y dejaré de hacerlo". Endureciendo su cuerpo, se apartó de ella caminando hacia la pila de documento que se encontraban en su escritorio.

"¿De verdad piensas seguir inhibiendo tus sentimientos cuando sabes que no te hace bien?"

Harry se encogió de hombros con frialdad. "Es lo mejor, no necesito pensar en él en este momento, tengo mucho que coordinar"

El fuerte sonido disgustado que profanó su madre se expandió por toda la habitación. "Te amo mucho hijo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación extraña que tienes con Louis, debes saber que algunas veces vale arriesgarse y dejar el miedo y el orgullo por ciertas personas".

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación dejándolo en su soledad, aquella misma soledad que lo llevaba acompañando desde su rompimiento oficial con el hombre. Cerró los ojos sintiendo repentinamente todos los efectos colaterales de aquella frustración contenida por tanto tiempo, se odiaba, realmente odiaba el día en que se había vuelto dependiente de Louis. Por más que intentara mantenerse lejos en cuerpo y alma, no podía, sus pulmones reclamaban su aroma, sus labios afiebrados suplicaban su sabor y sus oídos imploraban su voz. Louis lo era todo en su mundo.

"Estoy estúpidamente jodido". Bramó con una pequeña risa sin humor sentándose a los pies de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Qué si lo llamaba? ¿O se reunía con él para tener sexo y sacarlo de su sistema? ¿Qué tal si simplemente lo invitaba al evento? Sabía a ciertas que gran parte de su hambre sería saciada, pero la voz racional de su cabeza salió de inmediato a la defensa. No, no podía hacerlo, esta era la mejor prueba de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía vivir sin él. A la mierda la maldita obsesión. Armándose de coraje, se volvió a levantar, tenía muchos preparativos que hacer.

*******

Las piernas de Harry se movían de arriba abajo sobre el suelo del vehículo con nerviosismo, el gran día había llegado, por primera vez iba a hacer su aparición como actor en una película dirigida por el más grande director de los últimos tiempos. Amaba los nuevos retos, pero la incertidumbre siempre lo acompañaba.

"Te ves muy nervioso". La voz de su amigo lo trajo de vuelta al momento, quitando los ojos del vidrio polarizado, miró al hombre sentado en el asiento copiloto.

"Lo estoy"

Jeff giró la cabeza brindándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa. "Tranquilo, no va a ser muy diferente a lo que has hecho antes, no te obliga a respondedor lo que te incomoda, simplemente apártate"

"Lo sé". Jugó con los anillos alrededor de sus dedos.

"Vale, hemos llegado". Informó el hombre cuando el vehículo se detuvo y una incontable cantidad de gritos comenzó a hacerse presentes. "¿Estás Listo?"

Asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, vamos a hacer esto". Ingiriendo una larga calada de aire, abrió la puerta del vehículo adaptando sus oídos a la cantidad de gritos femeninos que proclamaban su nombre.

Con la misma confianza que lo caracterizaba al momento de asistir a los eventos públicos, cruzó de lado a lado la alfombra roja permitir que lo fotografiaran y entrevistaran.

"Harry, Harry, aquí". La parlanchina voz femenina captó su atención, acercándose a ella le brindó una encantadora sonrisa. "Harry, felicitaciones por tomar este nuevo camino de la actuación"

"Muchas gracias, estoy muy emocionado por todo esto, espero que todos puedan disfrutar de esta película"

"Estoy segura que lo haremos". Ella sonrió mostrando la hila de dientes blancos. "¿Has hablado con tus ex compañeros de grupo? ¿Qué opinan de la película?"

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza sacudiendo su corto cabello. "En realidad hablé con ellos esta mañana, me desearon mucha suerte". Intentó dejar de lado las pulsadas dolorosas que azotaron su corazón. Todos lo llamado ... menos Louis. "Ellos son un gran fans de Nolan, estoy seguro que les encantará la película".

"No tengo dudas Harry, una vez más buena suerte esta noche"

Asintiendo con la cabeza se movió hacia el otro lado de la barrera saludando a las fans, ellas eran un gran apoyo para él, no estaría ahí en ese momento sin ellas. Con una espléndida sonrisa caminó con la misma calma y seguridad hacia el otro sector de la alfombra roja donde se encuentran su hermosa madre. Intentó por completo ignorar la voz femenina que preguntó entre gritos si Louis lo acompañaría esta noche. Las fans no eran tontas, sabían que ellos dos tenían mantenido una relación, por más que el equipo lo había intentado ocultar.

"Aquí está mi actor preferido". Su madre estiró su brazo enredando sus manos.

"Estás preciosa". Alagó mirando su vestido negro impecable. "Ven a tomarte una foto conmigo, el mundo tiene que ver la hermosa madre que tengo". Con suavidad la codujo a un lado de la alfombra roja permitiendo que las cámaras los fotografiaran. Cuando obtuvieron las suficientes, se apartaron y entraron al recinto.

"Harry, los invitados ya están ubicados en el salón ¿Estás listo para reunirte con el equipo?"

"Sí, vamos". Dejando que su familia se dirigiera al salón, se reunió en una habitación con el resto del equipo recibiendo las gratificantes palabras de Nolan. Para cundo la reunión finalizó, caminó por el pasillo lentamente hacia el salón donde una infinidad de personas debían de esperarlo, vería una cantidad de caras conocidas, pero ninguna de ellas sería la que le gustaba, ninguna sería la de ...

"¿Harry?"

La suela de sus zapatos provocó un sonido fuerte contra el suelo al detenerse abruptamente a la entrada del salón. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos sin pestañear, su ritmo cardiaco repentinamente se aceleró y sus manos se volvieron temblantes y sudorosas. Esa voz ... podría ser ... No ...

Rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones enfrentándose al hombre. Claramente era él.

Sus pulmones se vaciaron por completo, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y su corazón comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente. Estaba ahí, Louis estaba ahí con él. Sus labios gruesos y rosas se entreabrían sin poder pronunciar la palabra alguna, sintió frío y calor por dentro, la razón peleaba contra la necesidad de su corazón.

¡Maldición! Louis estaba impecable, después de casi un mes sin verlo parecía que su sistema suspiraba satisfecho. Ajustando sus ojos sobre aquel delgado y menudo cuerpo, lo recorrió por completo, vestía un impecable traje negro que se moldeaba a cada zona prominente de su esbelto cuerpo. Ascendiendo sus ojos, se enfocó en su dorado rostro que hacía el más bello contraste con sus despampanantes iris azules. Sus labios por otro lado igual de delicados y rojizos ¡Dios! A pesar de que le hacía mal, extrañaba sus besos dulces y codiciosos, extrañaba su sabor.

"Hola". La tímida voz de Louis se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo acumulándose en su estómago con una cálida pero dolorosa sensación. Necesitaba volver a hacer funcionar sus pulmones, debía hacer frente a la situación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". No pretendió que su voz saliera tan fría e indiferente, pero lo hizo y el rostro de Louis perdió por completo el rosáceo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, al igual que lo hacía el brillo esperanzador de sus ojos. "Lo siento". Se disculpó llevándose la palma de su mano al musculo tenso y palpitante de su cuello. "Solo ... no te esperaba aquí"

"Yo ... lo lamento". Louis bajó la barbilla trabando los ojos sobre el frío piso. "No quería incomodarte, pero tu madre me llamó y yo ..."

"¿Mi madre te llamó?". Abruptamente lo interrumpió con sus ojos verdes sobresaliendo de su rostro.

"Si". Murmuró todavía sin mirarlo _¡Mierda!_ Sentía el deseo palpitante de querer gritar y abrazar a su madre. No sabía que sentir, sus emociones se encontraban en intermitentes, lo quería ahí, lo necesario en ese día tan importante para él, lo amaba, pero también seguí habiendo demasiado dolor en su corazón.

"Yo...". Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, Necesito decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras no salían.

"Me voy a ir". Louis terminó suspirando abatido. "Claramente no te es cómoda mi presencia ... lo siento, pensé ...". No terminó sus palabras, con la cabeza gacha negó antes de comenzar a hacer su retirada.

Harry lo miró sin saber qué hacer, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas palpitaban ante el deseo que había estado reprimiendo por un mes, un solo malito mes sin verlo, escucharlo y tocarlo, lo había convertido en cualquier cosa menos humano. Sentía su piel sudar calurosamente bajo la costosa tela de la camisa y sus fosas nasales comenzó a coger aire con brutalidad, estaba sufriendo los mismos efectos que sintió un drogadicto al dejar las drogas. Louis era la suya.

Igual que un alcoólico recayendo ante una botella frente a él, Harry se apresuró en mover sus piernas y detener al hombre que se alejaba.

"No". Soltó rápidamente deteniéndolo por el brazo, no podía dejar que se fue, no ahora que se sintió completo. "Quédate". Susurró cuando los azulejos se enredaron con los suyos. La cercanía entre ellos llevó a sus fosas nasales a encenderse ante el golpe de su aroma particular. Dios, cuánto lo extrañaba, quería arrancarle todas las prendas que lo cubrían y besarle la piel, necesitaba marcarlo nuevamente como suyo.

"Harry, no quiero que ..."

"Quiero que te quedes". Afirmó sin más. "Vente, vamos a entrar". Sin darle tiempo de respondedor, con la mano en su codo lo dirigió dentro del gran teatro donde un montón de personas esperaban por el inicio de la ceremonia. Varios pares de ojos se fijaron en ellos cuando entraron en la sala, pero los suyos inmediatamente dieron con los de su madre que los miraba sonriente. Ella había planeado todo sin menor culpa. "Mi madre está allá, te está esperando". Dijo apuntando hacia el otro sector del recinto.

"Oh ... bien ... gracias". Louis lo miró con el labio entre sus pequeños dientes. Típica reacción de cuando se sintió nervioso. Harry ahogó un gemido, quería besarlos y morderlos hasta verlos lucir rojizos e hinchados.

"Nos vemos más tarde". Fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca antes de apartarse y volver con el equipo. Necesitaba controlarse.

El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió de forma tranquila, pero había algo absolutamente emocionante en el aire. Para cuando las luces se apagaron y el recinto quedó únicamente iluminado por la amplia pantalla frente a los presentes, el ritmo cardiaco de Harry poco a poco fue acelerando. Por primera vez iba a ver su participación en una película, su familia, amigos y conocidos lo observarían por primera vez ser parte de un mundo que jamás imaginó.

Sus ojos verdes sobrexcitados se ampliaron tras cada escena de peligro, estaba sorprendido, el equipo había logrado hacer un trabajo increíble, los efectos eran simplemente maravillosos. Parpadeando consecutivamente, Harry giró su cabeza lentamente identificando a la distancia como su madre y Louis platicaban tranquilamente sin parpadear. Ella le sonreía a Louis y prontamente la vio acariciar la mejilla del hombre cuando este bajó la cabeza ocultando su sonrojo.

La pequeña sonrisa curvó los gruesos labios de Harry, no podía apartar la vista de ellos, no cuando los veía tan cercanamente como siempre he sido. Él sabía que por más que intentara o se forzara a sí mismo a estar con otra persona, jamás podría encontrar a alguien que fuera igual de cercano con su familia como lo era Louis. Su madre lo adoraba, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella le tenía un cariño enorme. Louis se había metido obsesivamente en el cuerpo de todos sus cercanos. Todos malditamente lo amaban a pesar de que pudiese ser un desgraciado.

La sonrisa de Harry no abandonó su rostro, ni siquiera cuando Louis levantó su cara y sus ojos conectaron generando el más grande destello, el pulso golpeaba con brutalidad sus oídos, sintió la sangre bombear hacia todas las direcciones dejándolo cálido y suave por dentro. Louis le devolvió la sonrió y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse nuevamente feliz.

El terminó de la película fue mucho más emotivo de lo que imaginó, los aplausos llenaron cada espacio del gran salón cuando cada uno de los actores se levantó de su asiento haciendo una pequeña reverencia al público. Harry enfocó sus ojos únicamente en su familia y en cada uno de esos orbes identificó lágrimas de felicidad, ninguno se quedó atrás, ni siquiera Louis que sonreía alegre mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Anne a su lado. Harry sonrió haciendo relucir con hermosura los hoyuelos de cada mejilla, estaba malditamente feliz, no podía obligarse a no sentir, el vaso había sido rebalsado, se había cansado de hacerlo. Enredando los ojos con Louis, se relamió los labios con descaro y le regaló un guiño.

*******

"Excelente trabajo, Harry". Las palabras llenaron sus oídos tan pronto se abrió paso dentro del salón del After party.

"Gracias". Sonrió con amabilidad al hombre antes de caminar ansiosamente hacia su grupo de familiares.

"¡Harry!". Su madre fue la primera en chillar y abalanzarse sobre él con un cálido abrazo de por medio. "Oh, bebé, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy en este momento"

Sonriendo, la rodeó con sus largos brazos. "Estoy feliz también"

Ella dejó un beso sobre su mejilla antes de apartarse. "La película estuvo maravillosa"

"¿De verdad lo creen?". Cuestionó mirándolos a todos con una mano en su cuello de forma nerviosa.

"Claro que sí idiota". Su hermana dio un paso hacia adelante estrechándolo en un abrazo. "Buen trabajo hermano"

"Gracias Gemma". Propagando un suspiro de alivio, dejó que el resto de su familia lo abrazara, pero el cuerpo que anheló entre sus brazos nunca llegó. Deteniéndose a mirar los distintos rostros, no halló aquel zafiro hermoso que esperaba. Su ceño se frunció enseguida. "¿Mamá, dónde está Louis?". Preguntó rápidamente.

"Oh". Una pequeña mueca se formó entre sus rosas labios. "Él se fue cuando entraste"

El ritmo cardiaco de Harry se detuvo. "¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?"

"Suponemos que no quería incomodarte o algo así". Gemma resopló enredando los brazos sobre su pecho, lo miraba culpable.

"Pero qué mierda". Soltó enredando los dedos dentro de su corto cabello, no podía creer que lo hubiera dejado dejó cuando estaba a punto de rendirse ante él nuevamente. Su alma comenzó a quemar como un cigarrillo encendido.

"¿Qué estás esperando?". Sin aire en sus pulmones y con el estómago dando una voltereta hacia atrás, miró a su hermana descolocado. "Dios, eres tan lento para algunas cosas, ve por él ¡Ahora!"

Sus labios adelgazados se entreabrieron. "Pero me dijiste que se había ido"

"Si, pero no creo que haya montado su vehículo aún, debe de estar caminando hacia el primer piso, anda muévete"

No perdió ni un segundo más del tiempo, corrió rápidamente entre los invitados hacia la salida del salón con una sonrisa idiota al escuchar el "Corre forrest" de su hermana. Ella era imposible.

Llegó al espacioso y vacío primer piso con la respiración agitada, la presión fluía como un río en su cabeza, su corazón latía a una velocidad incontrolable, Necesito encontrarlo, Necesito tenerlo cerca y sumergirse en él. Sus ojos verdes perdieron cualquier tonalidad esmeralda cuando identificó aquel menudo y curvilíneo cuerpo caminar lentamente hacia la salida del recinto.

"¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?". Detuvo sus largas piernas en medio del pasillo intentando volver a recuperar la respiración. La vida podía acabar con sus pulmones, pero su corazón seguiría quedándose con él, con Louis. Con sus ojos más amplios que la distancia, clavó sus orbes sobre figura de Louis que se detuvo y se giró rápidamente enfrentándose a él. Sus ojos azules se volvieron amplios y sus labios pequeños y delicados se entreabrieron sin saber qué decir.

"Yo..."

Harry suspiró y acortó la distancia entre ellos, sus ojos lo observaban minuciosamente. "Tú ..."

Louis se relamió los labios antes de levantar la cabeza y ajustar sus ojos. "No quiero incomodarte"

"Te dije que no lo hacías"

"Sí, pero ..."

Resopló. "No hay peros". Una sonrisa torció sus labios cuando un pequeño puchero comenzó a formarse entre los labios que se moría por volver a probar. "Vamos arriba, estoy perdiendo mi propia fiesta". Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, movió su mano y enredando sus dedos con los cálidos y suave de Louis, lo encaminó nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Su corazón comenzaba a elevarse hacia las nubes, había extrañado demasiado su contacto.

"Harry..."

"No, Louis". Sentenció nuevamente sin detenerse. "Te quiero conmigo esta noche y no estoy dejándote ir". Louis no volvió a protestar, supuso que había dicho las palabras que quería escuchar.

Ninguno de sus familiares hizo comentario alguno cuando volvieron a entrar al salón con sus manos entrelazadas, simplemente rodaron los ojos y sonrieron como si hubiesen tardado demasiado tiempo en hacerlo. Ambos sabían que lo habían hecho hecho.

Harry no soltó la mano de Louis en toda la noche, la sintieron demasiado cálida para dejarla ir, había transcurrido demasiado tiempo sin su contacto, demasiado tiempo sin sentir aquel golpeteo de su corazón y los fuegos artificiales en su estómago. Al lado de Louis había una felicidad cegadora y por más que costara asimilarlo, acariciarlo nuevamente fue como darse cuenta que todo lo que siempre quiso estaba ahí.

"¿Cuántos días vas a estar en la ciudad antes de irte de nuevo?". Louis le preguntó cuándo su familia se dispersó alrededor del salón.

"Mmh". Harry se pasó un dedo por su labio inferior. "Creo que en cuatro días más ¿Por qué?"

"Solo quería saber". Intentó sonar indiferente, pero había algo demasiado prometedor en sus ojos. Harry necesita descubrirlo, pero no ahí, no antes tantos ojos presentes.

"¿Vamos al balcón? Quiero un poco de aire fresco". Lo miró mientras su pulgar ejercía caricias en su mano. Louis sonrió exponiendo sus particulares arrugas al costado de sus ojos.

"Me gustaría"

Batallando con la necesidad de inclinarse hacia abajo y comerle la boca, Harry se giró guiándolo a la apartada y solitaria sección del salón. Cuando abrió las puertas del gran balcón, el aire fresco londinense golpeó sus cuerpos provocando sus estremecimientos.

"¿Muy frío para ti?". Harry preguntó haciendo frente a él.

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras se situaba frente a él, sus cuerpos por fin hacían otro tipo de contacto que no fuera el de sus manos entrelazadas. "No si estás conmigo". Susurró observando bajo esa capa de pestañas largas y finas que revoloteaban de forma tan seductora pero inocente a la vez. Sumergido por el calor del momento, Harry se apegó más a él como si no obtuviese lo suficiente, nunca tenía suficiente de él.

"No pretendo irme". Afirmó llevando su mano libre a la solapa de la chaqueta de Louis. "Entonces" ¿Qué te pareció la película? "

"Honestamente no es para personas cardiacas ni para alguien sensible"

Harry se rio. "¿Realmente?"

Louis asintió con el labio inferior entre sus dientes. "Estuve dando brincos sobre el asiento durante toda la película y cuando te estabas ahogado, sentí que me moría"

Sintiendo su corazón latir como la lluvia, Harry barrió sus labios con la lengua. "¿Te desesperó verme así?"

"Claro que sí". No tardó en afirmarle. "Por un momento quise meterme dentro de la pantalla y sacarte de ahí"

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar una profunda carcajada. "Dios, eso es exactamente lo que dicen las fans"

Louis rodó los ojos. "Si, pero yo tengo más motivos para querer hacerlo"

Ladeando la cabeza, la mano izquierda del ojiverde bajó hasta posarse sobre la delgada cintura del niño. "¿Si? ¿Cuáles son esos?"

"Bueno...". Las pestañas largas de Louis revolotearon y su mano derecha fue a dar contra el cálido pecho de Harry.

"Porque yo te conozco"

Los labios de Harry se entreabrieron a punto de argumentar, pero las palabras no hicieron nada más que aglutinarse en su lengua cuando escuchó el resto.

"Y porque yo te amo"

Su sistema fue azotado rápidamente por los más placenteros espasmos del calor ardiendo en su interior, Louis siempre sabía qué decir y volver a escuchar esas palabras, lo hizo recordar toda la historia que había detrás, todo lo que vivido desde el primer momento que se conocieron. Amarlo había sido rápido como el mismo viento y apasionado como el maldito pecado. A su lado se sintió completo, se sintió amado y no necesitó nada más, por más que ambos fueron tercos, se gritaran y pelearan, siempre volverían juntos, estaban entrelazados por algo demasiado fuerte.

Vaciando por completo sus pensamientos, Harry se inclinó hacia abajo cerrando finalmente sus labios. La explosión de emociones llegó al instante, aquel beso sostuvo su alma y corazón, el hambre de su necesidad había sido saciada, por fin volvía a llenarse de su sabor. Sonriendo, acunó su suave mejilla con la mano derecha y abriendo sus labios tomó los suyos moldeándolos a su gusto, los succionó y chupó hasta sentirlos estirados y gruesos.

"Mmh". Louis suspiró complacido enrollando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y abriendo aún más sus labios tendrán que su lengua se deslizara alrededor de toda su cavidad bucal. "Harry...". Se quejó cuando su mano derecha bajó por su espalda y posicionándose posesivamente en sus glúteos, lo atrajo todavía más contra su cuerpo presionando sus entrepiernas.

Respirando con pesadez por la nariz, Harry le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior abusado y con un desprevenido movimiento, lo giró dejándolo presionado contra la muralla del balcón. Louis soltó un gemido y abriendo sus piernas dejó que se posicionara entre sus muslos a la espera de la placentera fricción. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que sus cuerpos recibieron algún otro tipo de contacto que no fuera el de sus propias manos.

"Mierda ...". Con un jadeo de por medio, apartó sus labios y enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Louis, mientras su cintura se movía a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, había demasiada necesidad de por medio, sus sistemas hervían por dentro, la piel les picaba, querían contacto, todo el que pudiesen tener. Ajustando sus manos sobre los glúteos prominentes de Louis, lo levantó del suelo buscando una más cómoda y placentera fricción.

"Harry...". Louis se quejó inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole un mayor acceso a aquellos labios expertos, sus piernas temblorosas hacían el esfuerzo por mantenerse aferradas a la cintura de Harry y no flaquear producto de los espasmos placenteros que lo azotaban.

"Extrañaba tanto esto". Abandonó su cuello lamiendo nuevamente sus labios y lengua con hambre.

"Igual yo". Enredando los dedos contra su cabello corto, Louis intentó moverse contra su cadera buscando una mayor fricción, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado, la posición no se lo permitía. Gruñó frustrado. "Harry, por favor". Suplicó con un sonido lastimoso y necesitado.

"Que quieres ...". Movió su boca abusada hacia su el lóbulo de su oreja y mordió la zona.

"Llévame al baño"

Harry se quedó estático mientras su cuerpo estallaba ante el deseo, había olvidado por completo que estaban en público; en la fiesta del lanzamiento se su primera película. Louis hacía perder su racionalidad.

Bajando torpemente al niño de su regazo, se acomodó el cabello y la ropa antes de tomar la mano de Louis. Sigilosamente lo encaminó hacia los baños, mientras en su cabeza imploraba porque nadie se interpusiera en el camino.

Suspiros aliviados se emanaron de ambas bocas cuando lograron entrar al baño sin la intervención de un tercero en el camino. Asegurándose de que estuvieran nuevamente solos en el baño, Harry abrió cada puerta de los cubículos, cuando llegó a la más apartada de la fila jaló a Louis dentro del lugar reclamando sus labios.

"Si alguien nos descubre voy a cortarte el pene". Las impacientes manos de Harry tomaron la hebilla del pantalón de Louis y con un solo movimiento lo jaló hacia abajo.

"Si alguien nos descubre diremos que estás ensayando para tu primera película porno". Con una sonrisa descarada, Louis enterró los pequeños dedos dentro su cabello y lo jaló hacia abajo. Harry se rió antes de arrodillarse sobre el frío piso llevando su rostro hacia la protuberancia escondida tras la tela oscura del bóxer.

"Veo que realmente me has extrañado". Con la voz rasposa y profunda se burló cuando retiró la tela liberando el pedazo de carne endurecido.

"No tienes ni idea de cuánto". No hubo ni una pizca de picardía en su voz, sino todo lo contrario; melancolía. Levantando su cabeza, Harry miró sus ojos empañándose con una tonalidad gris, sabía que Louis lo había extrañado tanto como él. Estaban perdidos.

"Estoy aquí ahora". Murmuró acariciando con sus manos los lampiños muslos dorados de su niño. "Estoy aquí". Repitió dejando consecutivos besos a lo largo de ellos. Los labios de Louis se entreabrieron dispuesto a preguntar hasta cuándo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta sacudió ante el calor repentino que loió. Afirmándose con una mano a la pared trasera mientras la otra se enraba dentro del cabello de Harry, gimió suavemente ante la calidez de los labios de su amante en su eje.

"Oh Dios ...". Louis jadeó ante la sensación de la lengua arrastrarse hacía su base y de arriba abajo nuevamente.

"Abre más las piernas". Harry exigió separando sus muslos para conseguir un mejor acceso de toda la zona, su boca codiciosa comenzó a moverse más abajo de la base del glande atrapando de lleno las hinchadas bolas de Louis. Laminó, succionó y mordió cada una de ellas de la misma forma que siempre lo había hecho y que generaba el más delicioso placer en el hombre que se removía contra la pared.

"Harry...". Lloriqueó ante el calor avasallador que sucumbía su interior, sus ojos cerrados y boca abierta de manera angelical y vulgar, llevaron a Harry a agilizar el movimiento de su boca, su lengua intentaba hacer el mejor trabajo sobre la carne palpitante que entraba y salía de su boca. Con los labios ya rojizos e hinchados, se movió nuevamente hasta la cabeza del glande succionando las gotas de pre-venir que comenzaban a filtrarse, mientras que su mano derecha bajaba ágilmente de la cintura de Louis hacia el orificio sin tocar aún. Lentamente con su dedo índice acarició la zona arrugada y apretada, generó una pequeña presión hacia adentro y Louis gritó de inmediato. Harry sonrió ante el reconocimiento de que nadie había estado ahí. Nadie tenía el derecho, solo él podía destruirlo.

Quitando el glande palpitante y humedecido de su boca, Harry subió con su mano desocupada la camisa de Louis plantando continuos besos en la zona ventral, en su intento de aliviar el malestar de su dedo abriéndose paso por sus apretadas y palpitantes. "Shh te tengo". Susurró cuando logró incrustarse hasta la mitad y Louis siguió quejándose audiblemente. Harry suplicó porque nadie entró en ese momento.

"Ahh Ha-Harry". Las piernas de Louis temblaron tan pronto el dedo logró penetrarlo por completo. Apartando su boca del estómago endurecido de Louis, Harry lo sostuvo rápidamente por la cintura y se llevó nuevamente el glande a la boca, conocía suficientemente bien las reacciones de su cuerpo para saber que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Respirando pesadamente por la nariz, Harry lo succionó codiciosamente generando un sonido obsceno que se aplacó cuando un silbido se propagó por el lugar y la puerta del baño se cerró. Sintió de inmediato los músculos de Louis volverse tenso ante el reconocimiento de la persona en el lugar. Debía de recibido apartado y esperado a que el hombre abandonara nuevamente el lugar, pero Harry no lo hizo, enterrando sus uñas cortas en la piel de la cintura de Louis, siguió chupándolo y saboreándolo sin pudor alguno. Louis por su parte, presionó la mano en su boca intentando no gemir.

No le tomó más de dos minutos al extraño retirase del baño completamente indiferente a lo que sucedía dentro de uno de los cubículo.

"¡Oh mierda!". Fue todo lo pronunciable que formuló Louis, el resto fue un fuerte grito placentero ante el orgasmo azotando su cuerpo. El fuego descontrolado lo consumió hasta las entrañas.

Con un pequeño jadeo de por medio, Harry retiró su dedo de Louis mientras tragaba la última gota de su esencia. Sin nada más que consumir, se levantó torpemente besando los labios del niño mientras presionaba su miembro endurecido contra su cuerpo desnudo. Se frotó contra él como un verdadero animal en celo, le comió la boca y lo apretó contra la fría pared ante cada falsa penetración.

"Louis ...". Se quejó enterrando el rostro en su cuello, el cuerpo le dolía y temblaba, quería correrse.

"Amor no te puedes correr así, vas a hacer un desastre en tu traje". Con sus extremidades todavía temblorosas, Louis lo apartó de su cuerpo miembro quitándole los pantalones y ropa interior, acto seguido lo empujó hacia atrás sentándolo sobre el retrete, se montó encima de sus muslos y cerrando sus labios, comenzó a frotar su trasero contra su endurecido .

"Mierda". Harry gruño enterrando el rostro contra su cuello, sus manos le apretaban con firmeza la cadera buscando el anhelante placer que acusaba con estallar.

"Vamos amor, córrete". Louis movió sus glúteos y el miembro palpitante bajo suyo comenzó a filtrar restos de semen.

Sintiendo la agitación en su interior y el rugido del placer golpear a través de sus venas, Harry volvió a reclamar los labios abusados de Louis, le lamió de lado a lado las mejillas internas de su boca maravillándose con su sabor, mientras sus grandes manos le acariciaban y apretaban el trasero.

"Louis....". Fue el último gemido que emanó antes de correrse con fuerzas. Se sintió morir de placer por dentro, la presión fluía como un río en su cabeza, sus oídos palpitaban rápidamente con nada más que satisfacción, por fin había vivido el orgasmo con el hombre que amaba.

Su ritmo cardiaco acelerado no volvió a la normalidad hasta transcurrir varios minutos.

"Debemos salir de aquí antes que la gente comience a sospechar". Harry susurró sobre sus melocotones labios.

"Tienes razón". Con una pequeña sonrisa, Louis le picoteó los labios antes de levantarse y tomar el papel higiénico para limpiarse.

Ambos volvieron al salón del evento sin la menor sospecha por parte de los invitados, los únicos que los miraron con obviedad fueron sus propios familiares. Sonriendo sin mayor vergüenza, Harry atrajo a Louis contra su pecho y plantó un tierno beso en su frente.

"¿Vas a ir al evento de Lou?". Gemma le preguntó horas más tarde cuando gran parte de los invitados comenzaron a retirarse del salón.

"Eso creo". Giró su cabeza para mirar a Louis. "¿Me acompañas?"

La mano izquierda de Louis sobre su espalda le brindó una suave caricia. "Si, me gustaría"

"Vale, nos vemos ahí entonces". Despidiéndose de su propia familia, Gemma abandonó el recinto de la mano de su novio.

"Voy a despedirme del elenco y nos vamos ¿sí?". Viendo a Louis asentir con la cabeza, se inclinó hacia abajo besando castamente sus labios.

*******

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron de forma rápida, el evento de la estilista fue pequeño pero acogedor, familia, amigos y conocidos asistieron en apoyo a la rubia. Con la sonrisa plantada en su rostro y el calor navegando de manera deliciosa por sus venas, Louis tomó una copa de champán de la mesa ubicada en un costado de la habitación, antes de darse vuelta y caminar con dificultad a través de los invitados. Sin esperarlo, sus piernas debieron detenerse cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino, lentamente levantó los ojos de la copa en su mano para mirar a la persona; piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio corto. La reconoció enseguida, era imposible no hacerlo, había visto la noticia en todos los medios periodísticos, _"Tess Ward, la nueva conquista de Harry Styles"._ La saliva amarga se aglutino en su garganta y su estómago dio una voltereta hacia atrás ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Harry la había invitado ?. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza al recordar que conocía a Lou.

"Hola". La rubia formuló mirándolo lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, sus ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse. Louis en su interior elevó una ceja, sus ojos azules caribe eran mucho más hermosos que los de ella.

"Hola". Soltó sin ninguna expresión en su voz.

"Es un gusto conocerte, soy Tess". Le tendió la mano que Louis tomó reacio.

"Louis, pero creo que ya lo sabes"

Ella asintió elevando su ceja izquierda oscura, Louis afirmaba que las suyas eran mucho más bonitas.

"Jamás pensé que te conocería en este evento"

Louis la miró meterse las manos dentro de sus pantalones cortos que hacían lucir sus largas piernas. A Harry no pudo gustarle, él prefería las cortas y fornidas como las suyas. Louis sonrió hipocráticamente.

"Fui invitado asique aquí estoy". Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por Harry, no? Los vi llegar juntos"

Barriendo con la lengua sus labios que seguían almacenando el sabor de Harry, asintió.

"Es bueno verlos juntos"

Louis enarcó una ceja, por más que intentara sonar sincera no creía su palabra, no podía hacerlo cuando había leído tanta basura.

"Gracias". Fue todo lo que respondió antes de mirar sobre su hombre identificando como Harry los miraba a pocos metros con un semblante preocupado. "Emm debo irme, que tengas buena noche". Rápidamente se alejó de ella llegando a Harry que lo observaba con uno verdes profundos. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de sacar el tema, al menos no por un tiempo.

Dejando la copa vacía sobre la bandeja de unos de los camareros, Harry aprovechó la instancia para enreda su mano con la de Louis y dirigirlo hacia un sector más apartado y desocupado.

"No pasó nada entre ella y yo". Aclaró de una vez, obviamente había identificado la incomodidad en el cuerpo de Louis cuando miraba a la rubia. Suspirando, el oijizafiro se pasó una mano por el rostro y los brazos de Harry lo rodearon atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. "Hablo en serio Louis, nada pasó entre nosotros, los medios inventaron muchas historias pero nada de eso es cierto".

Lamiéndose los labios, Louis estableció su mano sobre el pecho de Harry. "¿Dónde la conociste?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Es conocida de Lou y otros amigos, pero nada más"

Louis bajó la barbilla con una mueca presente en sus labios. "Ella tiene los ojos azules".

El ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa mientras sus manos se arrastraban de la espalda de Louis hasta sus glúteos prominentes. "Lo hace"

"¿Cuáles son más lindos? ¿Los mío o los de ella?"

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás proclamando una profunda carcajada. "¿Es en serio?"

"¡Respóndeme!". Le pegó un manotazo en el pecho.

"Los tuyos Louis, nada se compara a los tuyos"

"¿De verdad?". El niño lo miró bajo la capa de pestañas largas que lo enamoraban.

"Si, sabes perfectamente que nadie se compara a ti". Bajando la cabeza, besó sus labios. "Tu cuerpo es putamente perfecto, tienes unos ojos y trasero de muerte". Su mano le apretó el glúteo sin mayor vergüenza. El tono rosáceo se atesoró sobre las mejillas del niño y sus ojos azules se convirtieron en un color más oscuro.

"Tu muerte"

"Mi muerte". Afirmó sin discusión, Louis era la única persona que podía conseguir matarlo en vida.

"Mmm me gusta oír eso". Rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados y pequeños brazos, Louis lamió con la lengua sus labios con una sensualidad increíble. En su interior esperaba que la rubia teñida los estaba mirando. "¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí?"

"¿Por qué?". Harry tomó su labio inferior con los dientes.

"Porque quiero que estemos solos". Apartando sus bocas, llegó hasta su oreja tomándole el lóbulo. "Te quiero tocar"

Harry gruñó ansioso, su parte baja comenzaba a removerse bajo la tela apretada del pantalón. "Mmh estas envías de convencerme"

Louis se quejó apegándose más a él, Harry podía sentir su necesidad palpitante. "Te quiero dentro de mí". Susurró plantando un beso en su cuello. Harry no necesitó escuchar nada más, su cuerpo ansiaba lo mismo, quería hacer el amor tranquila y suavemente, pero también quería follarlo tan rápido y duro como su resistencia se lo permitiera. Estaba perdido y le encantaba.

"Vamos a salir de aquí"

Una hora más tarde, el cuerpo desnudo, agitado y sudoroso de Harry se encontró recostado en la cama con Louis bajo su regazo, de alguna forma logró entrar en el dormitorio sin caer al suelo producto de la necesidad.

"Mírate, tan necesitado por mí". Harry se inclinó hacia abajo besando los dorados y temblorosos muslos de Louis que se abrían a la espera de cualquier cosa. Su abertura lampiña y rosada palpitaba ansiosa ante su vista. Tomando entre sus dientes la carne delicada y sensible de su muslo, la besó y succionó hasta observarla tornarse de un color violeta; nadie podría verla jamás, ninguna persona podía saber que el jodido Louis Tomlinson llevaba un cardenal hecho por su boca.

Tornándose sus labios con una sonrisa maliciosa, Harry plantó sus dos manos al lado de la cabeza de Louis volviendo a besarlo, largo y profundo. Acto seguido, se giró para tomar del velador la botella de lubricante.

Louis esperó jadeante y ansioso sobre el edredón, se sintió arder poder dentro, quería ser llenado, quería la carne soportarcida de Harry torturando cada una sus terminaciones nerviosas. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, propagó un pequeño gemido necesitado, sus labios rápidamente comenzaban a entreabrirse para pedir que se apresurara, pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando el lubricante helado hizo contacto con su zona sensible.

"Cómo puedes estar siempre tan apretado". Harry soltó con voz ronca, la ligera capa de sudor cubría su frente provocando que el cabello se adhiriera a la zona. Relamiéndose los labios, volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo besando el hombro y cuello de Louis como distractor del segundo dedo que comenzó a abrirse paso.

"Dios ...". Soltó Louis sin aliento, los dedos eran demasiado gruesos y largos, lo destruían, pero los amaba. "Más"

Harry soltó un sonido nada humano, su miembro endurecido presionaba contra el muslo derecho del niño en busca de fricción. Sacudido por el calor ardiente, presionó un tercer dedo curvándolos de lado a lado, las paredes se expandieron tan bien como siempre lo he hecho. 

"Fóllame". Louis suplicó moviéndose contra sus dedos. "Fóllame ahora, Harry"

El ojiverde asintió quitando con brusquedad sus dedos humedecidos, no podía aguantar un segundo más. "¿Debería ocupar condón?"

Louis gruñó disgustado. "Solo si estuviste con una puta"

Harry se rio. "El único culo que me como y follo es el tuyo". Se acomodó sobre sus piernas, su miembro palpitante y con fugas de semen, le rozó el orificio, pero no entró.

"Harry". Suplicó con la voz gastada, como si hubieran estado largas horas gimiendo su nombre.

"Dime que me amas". Plantó ambas manos nuevamente al lado de su cabeza y sus dientes le tomaron el labio inferior notablemente más abusado. "Dime que yo soy el único que pude joder tu culo"

Louis gimió audiblemente, sus piernas y manos lo rodeaban atrayéndolo lo más posible a su cuerpo que vibraba por la necesidad. "Te amo maldita sea, eres el único que puede estar dentro de mí, el único que me folla bien ...". No su voz y estaba lejos de importarle, no mientras sentía a Harry entrarse en él rápido y profundo. Gritó satisfecho.

"Joder ...". Harry consiguió articular, sus brazos temblaban a cada lado de la cabeza del niño y su boca abierta comenzaba a proclamaba roncos gemidos inhumanos. Louis no se mostró indiferente al calor que lo azotaba, sus ojos se encontraban presionados con fuerzas, no podía abrirlos, no cuando volvía a sentir a Harry dentro de él después de tanto tiempo. Los músculos de su interior palpitaban ante el desgarro, dolían malditamente, pero le fascinaba, era adicto al dolor por Harry.

Sacudido por los temblores de su cuerpo, las uñas cortas de Louis presionaron violentamente contra la gruesa carne sudorosa de la espalda de Harry, cuando el primer golpe áspero llegó. Gimió su nombre con todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

"Mierda". Se quejó una y otra vez arqueando la espalda contra el colchón.

"Me tomas tan bien". Plantando su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Louis, salió y entró de la zona con brusquedad, lo quería amar y destruir, quería oírlo quejarse toda la semana del dolor con esa boca pecadora exquisita. Con sus dientes apretados y la mandíbula firmemente tensa, lo penetró sucio, rápido y primitivo, no se detuvo ni un segundo, no mientras la fuerza acompañaba.

"Sangriento infierno". Louis elevó su cadera intentando conseguir una mayor fricción a su pene. "Más, quiero más"

Harry rugió, le estaba dando todo lo que podía. "Maldito hambriento". Agarrándose con su mano derecha al barrote de la cama, lo penetró rápida y brusco, Louis tuvo que aferrarse a él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba para no arrastrase y golpearse la cabeza. Ambos estaban envueltos en la misma línea del deseo carnal, amaban besarse, lamerse y morderse los labios mientras jodian firme y profundamente. Amaban destruirse.

Sintiendo la presión fluir como un río en su cabeza, Harry se removió, tomó entre sus manos las de Louis y plantándolas por encima de su cabeza, ocupó las últimas gotas de energía que le quedaban en el cuerpo. Louis gemía y lloriqueaba cosas inentendibles sobre su boca como siempre lo había hecho, Harry sonrió, nadie podía verse tan inocente y malvado como Louis en la cama, le encantaba, el malditamente lo amaba.

"Te amo maldita sea". Soltó dando tres empujes antes de correrse casi dolorosamente. Louis no pudo hacer nada más que abrir su boca y gemir inaudiblemente, su ascenso hacia su orgasmo fue rápido, estaba lleno, caliente y sucio como tanto amaba.

Terminaron derrumbándose al mismo tiempo, sus extremidades sudorosas y temblantes, compactaron igual de perfecto que siempre. Jadeante, Harry abandonó el interior de Louis y cayendo abruptamente a su lado, se pasó una mano por el rostro en su intento de quitarse el cabello sudoroso.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo el deseo de hablar, al menos no después de transcurrir varios minutos.

Pasándose la lengua por sus labios agrietados y abusados, Harry abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de Louis acariciar su pecho sudoroso. Giró la cabeza para mirar sus ojos azules inquietantes.

"¿En qué nos deja esto?". Louis susurró con la voz gastada mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el ombligo.

Harry suspiró, no tenía ganas para pensar. "No tengo idea"

Oyó a Louis soltar un sonido quejumbroso. "Quiero estar contigo de nuevo, no quiero separarnos"

"Louis ...". Dijo con obviedad mientras rodaba los ojos. "No nos veamos las caras, nunca nos hemos separado"

"Si sé, sé que nos reunimos y tenemos sexo, pero quiero más, quiero ser tu maldito novio de nuevo".

Harry resopló agotado y antes de que Louis pudiera volver a argumentar, lo giró de costado presionando su estómago contra su espalda caliente, su brazo derecho lo rodeó plantando la palma de la mano en su vientre abultado. Amaba cuando conseguía esa reacción después del sexo, sabía que estaba lleno de él.

"Nunca dejaste de serlo Louis". Proclamó cuando sus ojos comenzó a cerrase, estaba agotado.

"Pero Harry, yo quiero ..."

"Dios, eres quejón hasta después de haberte follado duro". Lo interrumpió apretándolo más contra su pecho y pasándole una pierna por encima. Louis se adaptaba perfectamente a él, había sido created solo para su cuerpo. "Eres mi novio, estamos juntos de nuevo"

Un sonido feliz se propagó de la garganta de Louis y acto seguido giró su cabeza para besarlo, lento pero profundo, sus lenguas como siempre peleando por dominación. "Te amo". Dijo jalándole el labio con los dientes.

"Yo igual, ahora acomódate, quiero dormir, me gastaste todas las energías".

Louis se rió antes de acomodar sus cuerpos perfectamente, sintiendo los dedos de Harry buscar los suyos, los enredó juntos sobre su estómago y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa feliz, se dejó vencer por el cansancio.

"Te amo". Fue lo último que susurró Harry sobre su oído antes de quedarse dormido. Las reconciliaciones siempre han sido malditamente buenas entre ellos, así que por más que tuviera conciencia de que en cuatro días más iban a estar nuevamente en el piso gritándose ante una pelea, sabía que la reconciliación que vendría sería prometedora.

Eran tercos, obsesivos y codiciosos, pero se amaban a su manera, cada uno era la mejor y la peor parte del corazón del otro y no podía vivir sin ello. Como sabían, ellos han llegado a la tierra únicamente para amarse y destruirse. Les encantaba. 


End file.
